


Sambucky In A Tangled Tale

by SamBucky_FanZi



Series: Sambucky In A Disney Tale [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alexander Pierce as Mother Gothel, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes as Rapunzel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natasha Romanov as Pascal, Rumlow & Zemo as The Stabbington Brothers, Sam Wilson as Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Steve Rogers as Maximus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBucky_FanZi/pseuds/SamBucky_FanZi
Summary: In a far away kingdom of Brook-Lyn, lived a royal family. The King, the Queen and their daughter, Princess Rebecca. They lived as happy as can be. Though, once a year, a sadness would wash over them and their Kingdom. On that day, their eldest child, Prince James, was kidnapped. Each year, on his birthday, they let lanterns into the sky, in hope that their son would return home. 20 years have passed and their son was still missing. But, maybe, just maybe, this is the year their son returns home.And all it would take was a thieving Falcon stealing the Prince's crown.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky In A Disney Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sambucky In A Tangled Tale

It was deep in the woods. The area was filled with many green and brown shades, a couple of other colors splashed here and there. Animals ran and flew around, birds were singing in the trees. And on one tree a piece of paper was attached. On the paper was a young man with short hair and a goatee.

_"This is the story of how I died."_

His smile was mischievous, even on paper. 

_"Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named, James. Or, as I called him, Bucky."_

The paper was for a wanted man. He was known as Falcon. 

_"And it starts with the sun."_

The sky was shown during the sunset. It was filled with pinks, yellows and oranges. The clouds were a grayish pink and looked so soft. Suddenly, a light bright had filled the sky and a small drop of sunshine was falling to the ground. 

_"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens."_

The drop fell onto the ground. near a river. The ground it landed on shined bright before a yellow flower grew and bloomed on its spot.

_"And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured."_

In the dead of the night, as the flower finished blooming, an old hideous man showed himself from behind a bush. He saw the flower and went towards it, barely waiting to see what power it possessed.

_"And you better remember that guy. He's kind of important to the story."_

On an island nearby, a kingdom was being built.

_"Well, centuries pass and a hop skip and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom."_

The island was connected to land by a bridge. And the buildings and streets on the island were magnificent. The caste being at the center of it all, stood as the most beautiful architecture on the island. The rulers were a lovely couple, George and Winnifred Barnes.

_“The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, and she got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time.”_

The Queen was on a bed. She looked sickly, with barely any life left in here. Her husband was by her side. They were both scared by how this might turn out. Her condition was worsening day by day. Once his wife had gone to sleep one night, the King sent out his men to search for a cure, any cure that would save his wife and child.

_“And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.”_

The flower was hidden under a basket covered with leaves. The old man, who had found the flower, put the disguise aside and kneeled over the flower. 

_“Ahhh, I told you he'd be important. You see instead of sharing the Sun's gift, this man, Alexander Pierce, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. And all he had to do was sing a special song.”_

_“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,”_ the man sang. As he sang, his skin was left without flaws, his hair was without a gray strand and his voice became younger.

_“All right, you get the jist. He sings, he turns young. Creepy, right?”_

The man, Pierce, then heard the royal guard from a distance. He quickly put the basket back over the flower and ran. Little did he know that he accidentally kicked the basket, causing it to reveal the flower. The guards found the flower and brought it back to the castle. There, the healer took the petals and put them in a bowl with water. He gave it to the Queen to drink. And soon enough, the woman was healed.

_“The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born. He had beautiful long brown hair.”_

In a crib, a small baby was giggling and wiggling around. He had long brown hair and piercing steel blue eyes. They stared up at the baby mobile. It had a horse, a duck and a small chameleon. And at the middle of it, a golden sun, the symbol of the Kingdom, was placed. He looked beyond that and saw his parents lovingly watching him. His mother picked him up and hugged him close. His father came close and placed a crown on his head. The Prince’s crown. For now, though, it was still too big on the boy’s head, but he laughed at it, nonetheless. 

_“I’ll give you a hint. That’s James.”_

The family went to the courtyard, where all their citizens were waiting for them. And right before the end of the balcony stood a post with a lantern on top of it.

_“To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect.”_

The mother left the boy to sleep before joining her husband in their bed, just a little away from the crib. The boy slept peacefully.

_“And then that moment ended.”_

It was the middle of the night. The family slept peacefully in their room. Suddenly, the balcony door opened. A cloaked figure walked into the room. It went to James’ crib and hovered over it. The person took a strand of the baby’s long hair and started to sing a familiar song.

_“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,”_ the figure sang. It was Pierce, come to get the power back. As he sang, the boy’s hair glowed a beautiful gold. Pierce, now turning younger, took a strand of the boy’s hair and went to cut it. _“Make the clock reverse.”_ But, as he cut the hair, it stopped glowing and the cut off part turned to dust. Pierce gasped in horror. 

_“Pierce broke into the castle and stole the child, just like that…”_

The parents woke up to their child crying and looked to see Pierce on the balcony, holding him. Pierce looked back at them before jumping off the balcony, disappearing along with their child.

_“...gone.”_

The King immediately sent out guards to look for them. Every village and, even, kingdom was asked to look for the lost Prince.

_“The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Prince.”_

Years passed. It was night in the forest. And in a small, hidden area a tall tower stood. And from the window you could see a golden light and hear a child's voice singing the familiar song.

_“But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Pierce raised the child as his own.”_

Pierce was brushing James’ glowing hair as the boy beautifully sang. He looked and saw that he regained his youthful appearance. 

_“Pierce had found his new magic flower. But this time he was determined to keep it hidden.”_

“Why can’t I go outside?” asked James after he stopped singing. 

“The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?” answered Pierce. 

“Yes, Papa,” said James. Later, when they both went to sleep, James quietly rushed beside Pierce’s bedroom, towards the window. 

_“But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day, their lost Prince would return.”_

James looked in awe as he once again saw the floating lights in the sky. He wondered why they came only on his birthday. He wanted to see them in person. But, with how his Papa was, he feared he just might never fulfil that dream.


End file.
